A bed sheet made of a woven fabric or a knitted fabric of a cotton fiber of the above kind of mat is known. Since cotton fiber has a superior hygroscopicity and water absorption, the cotton fiber can absorb sweat, moisture, blood or the like, to thereby prevent a sticky feeling due to sweat or the like.
However, even if the bed sheet is made of a cotton fiber or the like having superior water absorption properties, a water content which the bed sheet of the woven fabric or the knitted fabric can absorb is relatively low and the fabric is quickly saturated with the water. Therefore, in particular when bedding is used during hot weather, or is continuously used for a long term by a sick person, a problem arises in that the conventional bed sheet of cotton fiber or the like cannot sufficiently absorb the generated water content. Further, another problem arises in that a smell stemming from sweat, blood, water emitted from a human body or the like cannot be removed until the material is washed.